


DUN DUN DUN POOOOOOORN

by TheOneWhoDoesntHaveALife



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, M/M, sort of dystopian/military AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoDoesntHaveALife/pseuds/TheOneWhoDoesntHaveALife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world where humanity head towards twilight, where there is anything to lose anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	DUN DUN DUN POOOOOOORN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).



> Basically porn, nothing more to add 8D 
> 
> I was aiming at sort of dystopian/military AU, but it might be not that clear.
> 
> I suck at writig so I draw this, I hope you like it! I had sooooo much fun drawing it :)
> 
> Merry Xmas! 8D


End file.
